Godzilla: Final Wars (Rewritten)
by TotalGojiFan32
Summary: A reboot of a story of mine that I stopped working on a few years back. Final Wars with more monsters, action, fights. Expanding on the story. With Godzilla having been defeated, the world was now safe... or so it seemed. With the arrival of aliens who claim to come in peace, a variety of phenomena begin to appear, and it's not adding up. Can Earth be saved before it's too late?
1. Fateful Battle Against Godzilla

The cold Antarctic ice shook and cracked as what was left of a column of tanks continued yet another barrage of cannon fire, the tank turrets rumbling as shell after shell departed its cannons. The hatch of the lead tank opened, out popping out a young man, the commander of what was left of the column. Or at least, he was the commander _now_. What was left of their actual commander was just a smoldering pile of twisted metal, so he had been hastily promoted to take charge of the situation.

He surveyed the situation. It didn't look good, not in the slightest. He had seven tanks at his disposal, really nothing, but they would have to make do. All they had to do was hold out long enough for the Goten-

A gigantic charcoal colored tail smashed into the lead tank, completely crushing it and instantly killing the short-lived new commander. Before the other tanks could even think about stopping their barrage and try to retreat, the tail swept through their ranks, sending tanks flying into the snow while upturning others.

Godzilla let out an angry roar as he withdrew his tail, then growled in anger as multiple small beams streaked across his side. The King of Monsters turned to the source as the master beams continued to _try_ and hurt him, and spotted his assailants. The hapless master tanks tried to withdraw as fast as their treads would allow, but it was in vain. Godzilla advanced upon them and made short work of them as he brutally stomped with his clawed feet and swept them aside with his tail. He had not even finished them off when even more cannon shells began to explode against his back, blowing small pieces off but otherwise doing nothing else but annoy him. The cannon's barrage was immediately joined by a hail of missiles and masers, as vehicles firing surface to surface missiles and more master cannons joined the fray against the radioactive nightmare. Godzilla gave an angry grunt, being forced to stumble forward in response to the unexpected concentration of fire on him. The damage was insignificant, it would quickly be healed by his incredible healing factor, that was for sure.

But these humans had become annoying now.

The spines on Godzilla's back leading to his tail slowly began to heat up, and began to let off a bright blue glow... Most of the vehicles continued their concentration of firepower on the monster, but the attentive fighters instantly knew what was coming, and tried to back up as quickly as possible in order to avoid it. But their fate had already been sealed.

Godzilla suddenly turned, facing the army of tanks and missile carriers and unleashing his infamous Atomic Breath near instantly. The blue beam immediately destroyed the unfortunate vehicles within his line of sight, burning through their armor effortlessly and causing them to erupt in an explosion of burning metal. The beam didn't stop there and continued along its path, sweeping through and instantly annihilating almost everything that the Earth Defense Forces had thrown at him. Soon the spines on Godzilla's back stopped glowing, and he let the blue beam die out as he closed his mouth, observing the destruction he had caused. The attack force was an unrecognizable mess, with all left being charred remains of once proud tanks, maser cannons, and missile carriers on top of the barren wasteland of Antarctica.

Godzilla gave a satisfied growl as he heard nothing but the howling wind, and let out a ferocious roar of triumph as he turned towards the direction of the ocean. It was time to leave, he had followed these humans here long enough. He took a heavy step forward, and stopped. He had sensed something. Godzilla turned his head towards the nearby mountain and narrowed his eyes. He could not see it, but something big was making its way to him. And it was close. He growled in agitation and quickly repositioned himself into fully facing the mountain and waited, growling in anticipation of his unseen foe.

The Gotengo blasted out the side of the mountain, its massive drill rotating rapidly as it cleared the rest of the frozen rock out of its way and flew towards its foe. Inside the proud battleship, the humans inside looked on in a combination of awe and horror at the carnage the atomic nightmare had wrought on the attack force meant to soften him up. A nervous gunner looked away from the screen and turned towards the captain, an older man who had commandeered his crew against countless beasts before now. Before having to face Godzilla. "Target within range, sir", he informed him,"Ready to fire!" The captain kept watch of the screen, viewing his foe and never taking his eyes off him before giving the order. "Fire!" The Gotengo's triple deck cannons immediately opened fire, launching a barrage of heavy cannon fire towards Godzilla. The shells struck his chest, exploding eliciting some smoke but doing little in harming him as Godzilla gave an angry growl, his spines beginning to glow. Godzilla opened his maw and unleashed his Atomic Breath, striking the Gotengo dead on. The battleship was bathed in sparks as it took the full force of the blast, and within it the crew cried out in alarm as systems began to fail and spark, before the commander barked out "Fire again!", unwilling to let his foe win so easily without a fight. "Reload missile pods, hurry!", his deputy captain shouted, acknowledging the order, but it was in vain. Godzilla's Atomic Breath had taken its toll on the Gotengo and had taken out its main power systems, leaving the ship stranded atop the ice and joining its fallen brethren. "Give me a damage report!" a crewman shouted, and soon received a grave response. "Major damage reported, sir."

Godzilla gave a satisfied growl as he saw the ship crash onto the ice, and slowly began to close the distance with it, determined to completely destroy it. He began to charge up his Atomic Breath, his spines beginning to glow again, but Mother Nature was not on his side. The ground began to tremble, causing Godzilla to stop his advance and look around himself in confusion. A loud cracking filled the air, and the ice below Godzilla began to weaken as cracks began to reveal themselves. Inside the battleship, the crew grabbed onto the railing to support themselves, before a crewman exclaimed, "What's going on!?" The deputy captain viewed the scanners, had another monster made its way towards the battle? When nothing came up but Godzilla he realized the true cause of the shaking. "It's an earthquake!", he shouted out, viewing Godzilla on the screen as the Monster King observed his shaking surroundings. The cracks below Godzilla widened, and with a sharp crack the ground beneath him gave out completely, revealing a gigantic gorge underneath the monster. Godzilla gave out a roar of surprise as he suddenly lost his footing while unleashing the beam, causing it to veer of course from its intended target completely and sail off into the sky. Godzilla smashed into the side of the gorge, and began to fall deep into it. A look of realization dawned on the captain's face as he witnessed this miracle, then hardened again as he saw the nearby mountain and realized what had to be done in order to make sure Godzilla would stay down for good. "Aim at the mountain!", he cried out to one of his gunners who quickly reacted, grabbing the lever and giving out a yell of vigor before pulling down the lever. The Gotengo fired off a swarm of ten missiles that quickly traveled up to the mountainside, detonating against it and unleashing an avalanche of boulders and ice into the gorge below.

Godzilla gave out a groan as he was quickly enveloped by the debris, but soon was silenced as the gorge was completely closed off, sealing him away from the rest of the world and ending his reign of terror. Godzilla had been beaten.

The crew launched to their feet and immediately began crying out in joy and cheer, realizing the grand victory they just had and what it meant for the rest of the world. The deputy captain turned to his captain and smiled, nodding his congratulations to the man that had led them to this victory. The captain allowed relief to wash over his face and nodded his thanks to his deputy, then silently gave thanks to whatever forces had allowed them to prevail against Godzilla despite the grave circumstances.

* * *

_Over the past one hundred years, a succession of relentless wars and widespread environmental destruction had awakened deadly monsters. At last, instead of killing each other, mankind had come together to combat the monsters. The Earth Defense Forces were born. At the same time, mutant humans with remarkable physical abilities were being discovered all over the world. The Earth Defense Forces recruited these mutant humans and formed them into a special unit. Their name, the M Organization! Their mission was to destroy the number one enemy, the king of monsters that appeared in 1954 and has since regularly threatened man's very existence on this planet. It's name is..._

_...Godzilla_


	2. Present Day

The ocean waters off the coast of Normandy were still as aquatic life went on with their lives, swimming among the ocean floor and trying to survive off of each other. Unbeknownst to them, an intense battle was about to interrupt the tranquility.

The underwater canyon rumbled before exploding outward as the Gotengo drilled its way out, launching rocks and debris into the formerly calm waters.

It was the very same Gotengo that had faced off against Godzilla, but that had been many decades ago, and it had been heavily modified since that fateful battle. The upgraded vessel had been outfitted with sleek black armor, blood red viewports that gave it a menacing look, along with having been fitted with an advanced engine that granted it greater speed over the inferior quad engines that it originally had.

For its armament, it had replaced the deck cannons for high-powered maser cannons placed strategically below its hull, but that could be pulled out and equipped on a whim whenever needed. The ship also carried concealed repeating plasma cannons that offered a field of cover over most of the ship, along with rapid fire missile launchers that could fire off a variety of destructive warheads. Even it's signature frontal drill had been upgraded, holding its most powerful maser cannon that was even capable of freezing anything in its way with its Absolute Zero Cannon.

The Gotengo blasted through the underwater canyon, but not without an unwanted presence.

Manda reared his head back and gave an angry hiss, tightening his serpent-like body around the battleship in an effort to crush it. The ship groaned as the monster coiled itself tighter, beginning to dent due to the tremendous pressure. Manda narrowed its eyes at the Gotengo, being dragged along at high-speed with it through the ocean waters. Within the ship's bridge, the crew worked as steadily as the could on their monitors, trying to minimize the damage that the monster was causing with its constriction. The gunnery members could do nothing but monitor the Gotengo's power supply and build-up as the dragon's body was covering the concealed weaponry, and the dragon constricting the Gotengo meant that it wasn't able to be hit with the drill cannon. Inside the Captain's Chair sat Captain Douglas Gordon, the new captain of the upgraded battleship. He surveyed his crew and watched how they worked in their battle against Manda, before turning his attention to the holographic projection displaying the situation in front of him. The Gotengo was near a dormant volcano, but the ship was already fast approaching its depth limit and pushing it could lead to them being crushed by the pressure from the ocean. "We're too deep sir! Pull up!", the man besides him seemed to reflect this very thought, Major Kumoro. His faced held an expression of worry as the Gotengo's structural integrity continued to falter, now due to a combination of Manda's constriction and the ocean pressure. Captain Gordon turned to the major before forcefully saying, "No! Stay on course."

The ship screeched as its armor was tested to its limits, but still continued down its descent into the depths. A crewman turned to the captain, "Depth six thousand, seven hundred!" Streams of ocean water blasted inside the bridge from where it had managed to enter, due in part to both Manda and the increasing pressure. To make matters worse, the electronic systems aboard the Gotengo began to falter and spark due to the damage, showering the crew in sparks and causing them to shout in alarm. All in fact except Captain Gordon, who held a firm expression as he focused solely on his plan. Another nervous crewman gave his input, "We're too deep!"

As it turned out the dormant volcano was exactly what the Gotengo needed to get Manda off of them, coming into visual distance of the ship. Gordon saw his chance, "Fire missiles!" The volcano was targeted, and a trio of missiles were fired from the Gotengo and collided against the volcano. The explosions awakened the volcano and started up the lava flow, creating the opening that Captain Gordon was looking for. "Go right into it!" The fearless pilot didn't hesitate and quickly directed the Gotengo _into_ the now active volcano along with the still attached Manda.

The Gotengo stayed above the boiling lava flow, significantly raising the temperature for both combatants. "Temperature is eighty degrees, sir!" a worrying crewman shouted to Gordon. The bridge had turned a shade of red, the intense heat and the fact that they were above an active lava flow affecting the lighting of the bridge. Major Kumoro turned to the captain with a look of exasperation, "Captain!" Gordon would have none of it, "Stay on course!" Alarms began blaring throughout the bridge as the temperature continued to rise within the Gotengo. Outside the ship, Manda began to flail around and panic on its hull as the lava flow began to raise his temperature immensely.

"Temperature at ninety degrees!" the same crewman shouted out, his face slick with sweat from the intense heat. Elsewhere on the bridge blistering steam shot out of the malfunctioning circuitry, striking some crewmen and causing them to fall to the ground in pain. "Captain! We're over the limit!" but Gordon said nothing. If they were feeling the heat as it was, then Manda had to have been boiling alive out there. All part of his plan.

Manda gave a groan of anguish as his body was super-heated and writhed in agony. The fact that he was still wrapped around the _metal_ battleship didn't help matters since it just served as a conductor for the heat and burned him even more. His body began to let off a bright golden glow before Manda's body _burst into flames_ from the lava. The dragon gave out a cry of horror mixed with agony as the burning flames licked at his body. The dragon rapidly unwrapped himself from the ship and quickly sped off for the cooler waters. The heat was far too much, he had to get out of this inferno before it boiled him alive!

The instant that Manda detached himself from the ship was when Gordon finally relented, "Now! Surface!" The pilot wasted no time and quickly redirected the ship away from the lava flow, before the ship exited the volcano with an intense burst of speed.

Before anyone could recover from the volcanic experience, a gunner gave a shout of alarm, "Manda! It's behind us!" Some distance behind the ship the _still glowing_ Manda gave a snarl of fury as he bared his fangs! He intended on finishing this before the ship could do any more harm to him! Gordon reacted quickly, "Turn. One hundred and eight degrees." The skilled pilot gave a grunt of exertion as he pulled the control wheel with all his might. The Gotengo made a sudden turn before activating its burst of speed and charging towards Manda, causing some crewman to shout in alarm and fall to the floor thanks to the shift in momentum.

As man and monster closed the distance with each other, a gunner updated Captain Gordon, "The automatic lock-on, sir, is down!" This didn't faze Captain Gordon in the _slightest_.

"Ozaki. Manual targeting." From the front of the ship, a gunner with his face fully enveloped with a breathing apparatus looked up before removing the apparatus. Shinichi Ozaki, a mutant serving on the Gotengo with superhuman capabilities. One of which happened to be deadly aim. Ozaki gripped the controls for the drill's maser cannon before focusing onto the incoming ferocious dragon. Captain Gordon waited until the ship was within firing range, "Fire maser!"

Ozaki's pupils dilated as his mutant senses kicked in, time seemed to slow down. Manda extended his jaw to give out a ferocious roar as the Gotengo's drill spun, both entities on the verge of colliding.

Ozaki fired the maser.

The Absolute Zero Cannon fired instantly, shooting out a blue beam that streaked towards Manda in the blink of an eye. The beam was so fast that Manda only had enough time to rear his head back in an attempt to avoid it, but it was too late. Manda's snarling face became a frozen statue as the beam's effects spread throughout his body, instantly crystallizing the superheated dragon entirely and leaving him a drifting, defenseless shell of its ferocious self.

The Gotengo didn't slow down in the slightest.

The heavily damaged battleship rammed into Manda, tearing through his frozen body effortlessly with it beginning with the neck as he had positioned his head away from the beam. The Gotengo's drill tore through Manda's body, pulverizing it into icy chunks of what used to be his body. Before long the Gotengo cleared its way completely through the dragon's frozen body, exiting in an explosion of fine mist made up of what had been Manda.

The battle had been seemingly finished. The confirmation came in the form of a gunner, "Manda is gone, sir." They had won! The crew took a second to catch their breaths, with even Gordon letting out a quiet exhalation as relief washed over his face, the adrenaline from the battle fading away. "Damage report: seventy-two percent." The battle had been costly, and had nearly been very close. "Captain, we got a call from the base," a weary crewman informed Gordon.

"Aw shit."

"Captain Gordon," the older woman on the screen looked down on him, Akiko Namikawa, Commander of the Earth Defense Forces. She was not very impressed with Captain Gordon's victory, especially since it nearly resulted in a complete loss of the ship and all hands. "You almost lost the ship back there. This time you won't be able to escape court-martia-" Gordon wouldn't let her finish, barking, "Do you know what we just went through? I don't care about your court-martial or anything else you have. So just keep your mouth _shut_!" Namikawa pounded her fist against her desk in outrage, but said nothing. The good captain would have to come back to the base eventually, where she would deal with him then. "Gotengo. Return to base." The battleship exited the waters of Normandy, and began its long limp home in order to get repairs, and another reprimand from Commander Namikawa.

As the Gotengo left the battlefield of Normandy behind, deep beneath the waves, the disembodied snarling head of Manda floated serenely amongst the depths, before disappearing in a bright flash of light...

* * *

That's it for this chapter! Leave a review to tell me what you think, or what you think can be improved. Until next time!


	3. Unwanted Mission

Ozaki jumped into the air while spinning his body, directing his leg into an aerial spin kick. His kick clashed against his opponent's, who had done the same move in order to counter it. Ozaki grunted as he landed on his feet and sent out a barrage of punches, all of which were expertly blocked or flung aside by his opponent. His opponent ended Ozaki's attack by intercepting an incoming elbow with his wrist, stopping the barrage dead in its tracks. Ozaki turned his head and found himself face to face with his opponent, his friend and sparring partner Katsunori Kazama.

Kazama grunted as he and Ozaki launched themselves away from the other, giving themselves space in order to prepare their next moves. Kazama had always enjoyed being in the thickest of the fighting, and prided himself in giving it his all no matter whether he was in actual combat or just training.

The two fighters circled each other inside the small, close-quarters sparring pit, or "_The Grave Pit_" as it was joking called by the other mutants. Kazama was the first one to act, launching himself off of the metal grating that covered the Grave walls and swinging his leg downwards into an aerial axe kick. Ozaki reacted quickly and brought up his hands to catch his foot, grunting in effort as the kick landed heavily upon him. This one had caught him by surprise, Kazama almost never went for the axe kick, especially an aerial one. Ozaki gripped Kazama's foot before using it to flip him into the air, causing Kazama to let out a shout of surprise as he was sent flipping back towards the wall._  
_

Before Kazama could crash against the wall, he regained his bearings and used the momentum to brace his feet against the grating. He grunted in effort as he propelled himself off the wall, corkscrewing through the air. Ozaki gasped in surprise as Kazama landed behind him before attempting to land a kick, aiming towards Kazama's head to end the battle quickly. Kazama was ready for this however, and dropped to one knee, allowing Ozaki's kick to sail over his head. Kazama didn't skip a beat, throwing a flurry of punches into Ozaki's stomach and launching him away. Ozaki crashed against the pit wall and groaned before quickly moving his body, just narrowly avoiding a devastating kick that Kazama planted into the wall. He wasted no time in grabbing his planted foot, using his enhanced strength to smash Kazama into the wall before throwing him off into the air.

Kazama cried out in surprise as he crashed into the wall and was sent sailing into the air. He redirected himself into landing on his feet before he could crash down onto the ground, and turned to Ozaki, striking a martial arts pose as he did so. Now on opposite ends, the two combatants threw themselves at each other, entangling themselves in midair and falling to the ground with a great crash as their light armor collided with the floor. Kazama was briefly stunned, looking up just in time to see Ozaki grip his arm and dislocate it! He gave out a shout as pain filled his arm, but forced himself to bring it up in order to defend his head from an axe kick that Ozaki had tried to drop on him. He threw his leg off before quickly jumping to his feet, glaring at Ozaki while ignoring the pain in his arm. Kazama dropped down, attempting a leg sweep to knock Ozaki off his feet, but Ozaki would have none of it. Ozaki leapt into the air as Kazama's leg passed where he was standing moments ago, landing atop of Kazama and bringing his arm down to chop at the side of Kazama's neck.

Ozaki stopped himself right before his chop made contact, holding his hand in place before Kazama's neck. He had hesitated.

Kazama looked up in surprise, Ozaki had had the advantage, why was he just giving it up? Kazama cleared the thoughts from his head as he knocked Ozaki's hand away and kicked him away. Ozaki grunted as he crashed against the pit wall, turning around in time to see Kazama lunge at him and force him against the metal grating. Ozaki exclaimed in surprise as Kazama made a grab at Ozaki's throat, closing his windpipe and choking Ozaki! Ozaki coughed, unable to get air as he struggled to force Kazama off of him in vain.

"That's enough!"

Both mutants looked up as the lights were brought to life, revealing the form of their mentor and superior, Commanding Officer Kumasaka above them. Kazama got off of Ozaki as both mutants headed to the center of the pit, with Ozaki grabbing as his throat and taking in gulps of air as his windpipe was freed. Both mutants snapped to attention as other mutants filled in the surrounding observation space from above the pit, filling the training facility's observation deck. Kumasaka looked at Ozaki, "If this were real you'd be dead by now." Ozaki wasn't quite sure, but he thought he heard a slight hint of disappointment in his commander's voice. If he felt something or not, he didn't show it, as his face was nothing but stone cold and emotionless. "Luckily, it isn't," now it seemed like his tone had softened a bit. It could've just been Ozaki's imagination, but-

Ozaki's thoughts were interrupted as Kazama chuckled to himself, but he was apparently a bit too loud as Kumasaka turned to him.

"Kazama," the commander said sternly, "No need to be proud." Kazama debated on if he should hold his tongue or not, but felt that he had deserved that right, "But I won the combat, sir." The other mutants merely watched in silent amusement as Kazama once again tried to show off again. "Kazama. The aim of this practice is not to defeat your opponent," Kumasaka said as he reprimanded the mutant. Kazama stayed silent briefly, he knew where this was going, he had heard it countless times before. "Then what is it, sir?" Kumasaka didn't miss a beat, "To become stronger than you were yesterday." He must have told Kazama this thousands of times beforehand whenever he let his victories get to his head, and he would do it one thousand times more if it came to it. At this, Kazama stayed quiet.

"Alright now. Ozaki," the mutant looked up and snapped to attention as his name was called. "Report to me in thirty minutes." Oh no. Had he performed that badly this time? He thought he had done pretty well considering the circumstances. Regardless, Ozaki acknowledged the order. "Dismissed!" As the mutants in the observation deck turned and filed out of the room, Kumasaka regarded both Kazama and Ozaki with a quick glance before leaving the room. Ozaki sighed as he started to take a step towards the exit, but Kazama wasn't done. "Hey, wait." Great. He knew what he was going to say.

"Why did you hold back?" There it was. "You think you would beat me?"

Ozaki would really rather not deal with this right now. "No," he said, not turning to face him, "No, you're the winner." Kazama didn't buy that for a second, but he ignored it and continued on, "Hey, listen. Just remember one thing" Here we go. He knew where this was going. "In real combat it's all about killing. You can't listen to your conscience on the battlefield." Yep. Bloodthirsty Kazama as always, but Ozaki felt that he should say remind his friend on what they were fighting for. "If we don't have a conscience," he began, "how can we protect people?" Kazama stayed quiet for a second before he gave a grunt of anger and gripped Ozaki's shoulder, forcing him face him. Well his words seemed to have an opposite effect on Kazama, only making him angry. "You're trouble is you're too soft", Kazama spat, "Look we're mutants okay?!" Ozaki stayed silent. "We were born to fight and that's it. We're not here to _protect_," Kazama scowled.

Kazama turned away, "You'd better remember that." The mutant then gripped his still dislocated arm, and popped it back into place, before walking out and leaving Ozaki alone in the pit.

* * *

"I've been told two mummified monsters have been found off the coast of Hokkaido," Kumasaka informed Ozaki, who was now dressed out of his battle armor into a more casual black uniform. Ozaki stood before his superior's desk, hands behind his back as his commander sat viewing a report. He glanced at Kumasaka's desk, spotting various pictures of what appeared to be two gigantic, rock-covered creatures being lifted out from the ocean, with both creatures having odd features. Before Ozaki could try to make them out, his superior continued. "A UN biologist is being sent to examine the remains." Ozaki lifted his eyes to his superior, and silently begged that this wasn't going where he thought it was going. "You'll be going," _Please don't say it_. "As a bodyguard." Ozaki blinked, hoping for his superior to say more. When he didn't, his heart sank. "Is that all I'll be doing, sir?" Kumasaka looked up, not missing the disappointment in the mutant's voice, "That's correct. Should be easy."

"Oh come on, please!" Ozaki whined, "Our unit doesn't do babysitting, sir!" Kumasaka was aware this wasn't really something that Ozaki was ecstatic about, but it was out of his hands for now. "Listen, the Gotengo will have to undergo repairs," he said as he read from the report. What he read next didn't surprise him in the slightest. "Captain Gordon is presently in a cell," he raised his eyebrows once he turned the page, "...for striking a superior officer." Kumasaka sighed. It seemed that the good captain was doing everything he could to get into trouble. He held a great deal of respect for Gordon, he had a good combat record but his stubbornness and headstrong attitude meant that it was a given he would constantly clash with the chain of command. Kumasaka suddenly shut the report. "So you won't be going anywhere, Ozaki."

Ozaki sighed in disappointment. "So I've gotta look after some old egghead from the UN." Ozaki scrunched his face up, "Honestly, sir. Do you know how cranky these old farts can be?" Kumasaka said nothing as he looked away, but he held a slight smirk of amusement on his face. Ozaki sighed again while turning to the door, "So where will I be meeting this bio-" He froze once he saw the person in the doorway.

"I think you'll find," the woman said, not amused in the slightest, "I'm not cranky at all." Before Ozaki could even think of muttering an apology, Kumasaka stood up, "The biologist from the UN. Miss Miyuki Otonashi."

* * *

Wait they found _two monsters_ instead of just Gigan? Whaaaaa? Who could the second one be I wonder? Until next time!


	4. Fallen Titans

I personally really like the end to this chapter.

* * *

Ozaki trailed behind Miyuki as they walked from the facility in relative silence, Ozaki was hesitant on saying anything to her because of their awkward introduction. He had had no idea that she would be meeting them there, otherwise he obviously would have never said the things he did. He shook his head as he replayed the events in his head. Well, what had happened had happened. He couldn't do anything other than move past it and hope the biologist did so too.

He watched as she walked on ahead of him, curiosity filling him as he looked at her shapely form. "Hey," Ozaki called out to her, "Are you really a biologist? You look more like a model to me." Miyuki didn't even turn around as she replied, "Well, I thought that all mutants had more muscles than brains and only thought about fighting." As she finished speaking they reached the car, and Miyuki turned around to regard Ozaki. "But I see some can be quite flippant too. Looks can be deceiving," she added in a slightly snide tone. Ozaki blinked, taken aback by her comment. Well that wasn't _quite_ the conversation he was hoping to start. Well, two can play at that game.

He scoffed before replying, "Guess so. I could say the same about you as well. Look at you, you're a wannabe model turned bug collector." Miyuki crossed her arms and put up a false smile, having had enough of Ozaki's remarks. This bodyguard had really been testing her, and she'd only been with him for five minutes. "Let's get a few things clear, okay?" Ozaki looked up in slight curiosity, "Go on." Miyuki let her arms drop to her sides, "First, I don't want you getting in my way," she looked at Ozaki sternly, "Second, don't talk to me unless I ask you a question." Ozaki wanted to roll his eyes, but instead chose to add a smart remark. "Does that includ-," The young biologist would have none of it however, cutting him off with, "In fact, don't even look at me. Unless it's essential."

With that taken care of, Miyuki nonchalantly tossed the car keys to Ozaki and entered the car. She didn't agree with needing protection just to study a couple of deceased monsters, and her doubts had only been reinforced when she had her interaction with this mutant. Sure, it was understandable that security would be raised after the extremist eco-terrorist group had attempted to raid Area G in order to free Godzilla, but that was old news. Most of the people behind that had been caught already, not to mention that it hardly meant that someone like her would be targeted by them. She inhaled deeply as she waited for Ozaki. She would only have to deal with this guy for a few days at most, then she'd be done with it.

Ozaki stood there with the keys in his hand as the biologist got into the car. It just wasn't his day was it? To make matters worse, Ozaki spotted Kazama strolling towards him out of the corner of his eye. Kazama reached his friend and stopped. "Mutant babysitter," he declared out loud. He chuckled to himself as he looked towards the car with the biologist. "I think they made a good choice," Kazama turned back to Ozaki, "Well good luck on your mission." Ozaki sighed to himself as Kazama clasped his hands behind his back and strolled off.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

At the Defense Force Museum, two colossal beasts stood, unmoving, in a gigantic interior built over them. Workers bustled about, drilling into the rock layers that covered both beasts, attempting to gather samples in order to learn more about these curious creatures.

"I don't quite know what to make of them," the lead professor stated, more to himself than to anyone in particular. He turned around and regarded Miyuki and Ozaki, who both were busy looking in awe at the gigantic mummified creatures. Dr. Hachiro Jinguji spoke, "They're some kind of hybrids. Half animal, half machine. Cyborgs, if you will."

Dr. Jinguji turned back towards the petrified monsters. "We examined their outer envelopes and found them to be over twelve thousand years old." Miyuki looked at the professor in surprise once his words set in. "But that's impossible, right? This technology didn't exist that long ago!" The professor nodded silently at Miyuki's statement, before murmuring, "Not on this planet, that's for sure." Miyuki just couldn't wrap her head around it, there was no way that these creatures were that old! It just didn't make any sense! There had to have been something that was throwing off the calculations, or it could have been an error of sorts!

Almost as if thinking the same thing, Dr. Jinguji mentioned, "But the dating is correct. We ran it through multiple times and even sent the samples off-site to make sure we weren't crazy." Miyuki understood what the professor was hinting at. "So you mean," she said slowly, "that these cyborgs could be from another planet?" Dr. Jinguji remained still for a moment, before slowly nodding in the affirmative. It was a crazy theory of course, but it was the only one that made any lick of sense.

While the two professionals discussed with each other, Ozaki took the time to really look at the two monsters. They were both bizarre looking things to say the least, but Ozaki had experience fighting bizarre-looking monsters. These things were just more attractions for the freak show, the only difference being that these two were already dead.

He examined the first creature. It seemed to have a trio of wings nestled into its back, but these wings looked more like fins instead of traditional wings that would come to one's mind normally. A row of vicious-looking blades lined the long tail, which ended with a sort of pincer looking thing with four tips to it. The creature's abdomen was even weirder, as a row of blades was connected to it, making it look almost like a saw of sorts. It had gigantic blades for hands, the shape of them looking almost like scythes, but Ozaki honestly couldn't tell if it was the room's lighting playing tricks on his eyes or not. Finally he looked at the monster's actual head. It seemed to have a beak planted onto its face, with sharp mandibles on either side of it. It didn't have two eyes like most monsters, instead only being adorned with a single eye that looked more and more like a visor the longer he kept staring at it. A row of blades were fixed to the back of its neck leading to the top of the head, where a large blade stuck out, giving it a sinister look as it stayed suspended in rock.

Ozaki moved onto the next monster. This creature didn't seem to have as many blades to it than the other one did, but he didn't doubt that it would've made it any less dangerous. The monster seemed to have blades sticking out the sides of its tail, but it was otherwise much shorter than the one of its brother. The monster had large smooth coverings over its back, almost like some kind of insect where they would part and reveal wings underneath. While the head of the other monster was rested atop of a neck, this creature didn't seem to have one to speak of, giving it a sort of stumpy appearance. Two large bulbous eyes were fixed to either side of its head, along with two antennae planted above, making it seem more like an insect to the mutant. This was only reinforced with the gigantic horn resting on the thing's head, a long thing with a sort of multi-pointed end sitting at the very tip of it. The addition of what looked like multiple mandibles only fueled Ozaki's comparison. What was most interesting about this creature, however, were its "hands". Anything that seemed like normal arms ended at the elbows, which from there colossal drills were fixed to either appendage. Ozaki was sure that drills such as those were capable of dealing out extreme damage to anything unfortunate enough to cross their path.

Looking at both of the monsters together gave Ozaki a sense of unease, but before he could wonder why, Miyuki's voice snapped him away from his thoughts. "I see here that M-base was discovered in it." Dr. Jinguji nodded, "Yes. Human DNA. It has four bases," the professor brought up his hand as he listed them out on his fingers, "Adenine, guanine, cytosine, and thymine." Dr. Jinguji glanced at Ozaki and humorously noted the look of absolute perplexion fixed on his face. "There's a fifth base that's particular to mutants," both Jinguji and Miyuki looked at Ozaki. "We have called this fifth base, 'M-base'," both scientists looked at the monsters before them. "M-base has been found in these monster's tissue."

If Ozaki had to be honest, he didn't have a shred of an idea what the two were talking about, but he played along and nodded his head respectfully, acting as if he understood their scientific mumbo-jumbo. Miyuki looked at Dr. Jinguji in astonishment. "You mean to say that mutants aren't a metamorphosis, and they may have genetic links with these creatures from another planet?" Both scientists turned to Ozaki, with Miyuki speaking. "Ozaki, it seems you three are related. Say hi to your relatives." Ozaki scoffed, the wave of unease still not gone, before muttering, "Totally ridiculous."

Both Miyuki and Jinguji turned and began heading for the exit to make their way to the labroom nearby, leaving Ozaki alone with his _relatives_. He shook his head to himself. There was no way he or anyone else on Earth could be related to these things, he just couldn't believe it. He still couldn't shake off his sense of unease he felt around these monsters, which puzzled him. He had fought against so many of these things, why was he just now seemingly scared of two _dead_ ones?

Before he could turn and join the two scientists, a sharp pain sliced through his head! Ozaki gasped, clutching his head in agony with both hands! Where the hell did this come from!? He gave another gasp of pain as he felt the pain in his head once more. Ozaki clenched his eyes shut in pain, it felt like his head was being split in two! The pain suddenly stopped. Ozaki found himself looking at the ground, his hands still grabbing at his head. He immediately noticed the quiet. Only a few moments ago the museum was full of scientists working and creating sounds of all sorts. Now there was only an unnatural silence.

The sense of unease grew, no, not unease, it was total dread now! Ozaki looked up, and felt his breath catch in his throat. Before him the same bladed monster stood, but now it was completely free of its rocky exterior, revealing advanced cybernetics and its entire assortment of silver blades and blue-black armor. There was no trace of the rock that had once covered it, the thing looked completely free from its rocky prison! Ozaki took a step back in shock as he gaped at the monster's blood-red visor. It stood in the same ominous position as it had been when it was covered in rock, not moving a muscle. Ozaki turned away from it, trying to give a shout, a warning, anything to Miyuki and the professor! But no sound escaped him. Both scientists had disappeared, along with everyone else in the museum. Ozaki was totally alone. He turned back around towards the monster, and gasped. Its head had changed position, and it was now looking straight at Ozaki. It opened its mouth, revealing row after row of sharp teeth, before letting out a long, horrific electronic screech! Ozaki gave a silent shout as he stumbled back and fell to the ground, his ears ringing as the creature screeched. He looked up, just in time to witness the monster's single blood-red eye begin to let off a bright glow before-

"Ozaki." He snapped his eyes open, looking around in alarm. "Ozaki, are you okay?" he heard again from behind him. "Ozaki?" Ozaki turned his head, looking at the worried faces of Miyuki and Dr. Jinguji standing by the exit. "You tripped and fell," Miyuki called out to him, "Are you okay?" Ozaki took a second to take in a shaky breath, before responding, "Yeah, I'm alright. Just give me a second." Miyuki didn't look totally convinced as she watched him lift himself from the ground.

Ozaki dusted himself off, before beginning to walk towards the pair at the exit. He stopped and turned around, giving himself a chance to look at the monsters. Both were covered in rock, neither had moved an inch. Multiple scientists were still hard at work on both of them. He looked away and shook his head, it had all been some crazy hallucination, that's all. He kept telling himself that as he began walking again towards Miyuki and Dr. Jinguji.

But the feeling of unease never went away.


	5. Dire Warning

The young reporter swiveled her chair around and gave a warm smile as she looked up, deep inside the recording station for Nitto TV. Anna Otonashi's smile only grew as the screen in front of her powered up, flickering to life and revealing the form of the new Secretary-General, Daigo Naotaro. The bearded elderly man was seated comfortably in his chair, having agreed to an exclusive interview with Nitto programming.

Anna was the first to speak, "Good afternoon Mr. Secretary-General, I trust that your day has gone well?" Daigo nodded in response, giving the reporter a heartwarming smile before responding, "Yes, I've had quite a busy day meeting with all sorts of new faces and reading through many, many, many reports and such." He chuckled over how formal he sounded, it was hard to imagine he was where he was now. As a kid he had always thought politics were such a bore, and had wanted no part of it. If only that younger version of him could've seen him now, he would've been in complete shock seeing that he would've turned into the thing he had hated most.

The Secretary-General cleared his thoughts before he continued, "Although you didn't set up this meeting so you could hear me talk about all that boring office stuff, right? Let's move onto the main course!" Anna nodded respectfully, happy and surprised that he wasn't like other politicians she had interviewed in the past that always tried to talk about their life stories and how their choices led to them being there and everything. Of course, she had to stay attentive and occasionally nod as they rambled on, but it was really an issue when they dragged out the interview and hardly gave her time to ask them actual questions.

She didn't waste any time as she jumped straight into the interview, "You're the first Japanese to be elected Secretary-General. How do you see the future role of the UN?" The Secretary-General's charming smile never faltered as he thought about Anna's question. "I believe it must help mankind realize its potential," he brought up one hand, "Someday in the future, our logic and our science, with the proper nurturing, will solve all the problems on this planet." He stopped with that last sentence, and his charming smile faltered for once. He was clearly remembering something, and in a now somber tone he continued, "An example of a problem that we've overcome together is Ghidorah."

Anna raised her eyebrows in surprise. Normally the politicians avoided speaking about monsters unless they absolutely had to, and yet here was the Secretary-General doing so on his own without any goading from Anna. She liked that. Of course, she had been quite young when the events surrounding the three-headed beast known as King Ghidorah had happened, but she recalled from her research on the Secretary-General that he had been in the Armed Forces during that time, and would have no doubt had participated in the campaign against it.

The Secretary-General had a far-off look in his eyes as he recalled the events behind ending Ghidorah's reign. "Separately, nations were powerless to stop Ghidorah. It ran completely unchallenged, and caused tremendous damage and destroyed countless lives." Daigo closed his eyes as he recalled the horrible fires, the chaos, the screams of the dying, and the horrible cackling from that demonic golden beast as it left nothing but destruction behind its wake. He opened his eyes, "But when we came together as one, we stopped that horrible monster in its tracks and destroyed it... but not without cost." He remembered all too well how many forces were lost trying to take it down in that final battle, and he would forever be grateful for their part in destroying King Ghidorah.

After Godzilla had been taken out, King Ghidorah's behavior had changed almost instantly, as if it knew that its biggest threat was gone. It became bolder, attacking more and more cities without pause and showing up in areas it had never been sighted in when Godzilla was still active. While Godzilla had attacked cities, he had done so in order to feed on their energy supply, never truly seeking them out just for blatant destruction. King Ghidorah, on the other hand, had been nothing but pure evil. It attacked anything in its path, seeming to enjoy bringing death and destruction on mankind as it actively sought out cities for it to attack. After Godzilla had been taken out, the next biggest problem for mankind to face was obviously King Ghidorah.

Anna sat quietly, respecting the Secretary-General as he remembered the events around Ghidorah. He suddenly looked up, having realized he had gone off-topic and almost instantly his pleasant demeanor returned. "You must excuse me for that, I have a problem with getting off-topic during these interviews," he let out a chuckle, "Let's get back on track shall we?" Anna smiled and nodded, completely understanding what the Secretary-General meant. She continued, "Tell me sir, are you going back to New York?" Diego nodded, "Yes. I admit it's not easy getting used to all the traveling that goes with the post." He let out a cheerful laugh before he suddenly sighed, "Of course, being separated from Clint is the hardest part of all."

Anna's professional smiling face briefly turned into one of confusion. She never came up with a 'Clint' in her research on the Secretary-General. No one had mentioned it to her either, so now she was at a loss for who this individual was, but if she had to guess, "Clint is... your son?" she said, unsure. Daigo looked at her in amusement and chuckled, "No, my dog." Anna's face lit up in realization as she finally recalled reading about him having a pet, "Oh! I didn't know you had a dog!" she chuckled. Daigo nodded cheerfully, "Yes! I think he's the only one who's not let my promotion go to his head.

Both Anna and Daigo laughed as the cameras continued to roll.

* * *

Back within the walls of the Earth Defense Force Museum, scientists continued to research and work about, trying to unlock the secrets that the two mummified monsters contained. Ozaki stood out of the way, looking out towards the monsters from time to time to assure himself they were still mummified. Miyuki flipped through a book she had retrieved, convinced that she had seen the forms of the mummified creatures before in some way. She had racked her brain trying to remember where she had seen them, and had at last realized where she had first seen them. She turned through page after page of an old report of an expedition made towards a distant, hidden land.

Infant Island.

She turned yet another page before her breath caught in her throat. She had found it! There they were, in the photograph in the book, painted onto some cave walls. The beasts had the exact same features as the ones displayed in the book, she was absolutely sure they were the same ones. Or at least, part of the same species as the ones in the book. Miyuki turned and made a beeline towards Professor Jinguji, intent on showing him what she had discovered. Professor Jinguji was speaking to another scientist, both of them trying to make sense of what was apparently the skeletal structures of the monsters. Like everything else, however, it didn't make any sense and it was mostly fruitless attempts by the two. "Professor," Miyuki cut in, "look at this!" Jinguji turned his head towards Miyuki and nodded, before turning back to the scientist and encouraging her to keep investigating. He walked with Miyuki to a table away from the rest of the bustling lab, before peering into the book that Miyuki placed onto the table. "Infant Island?" Ozaki turned and made his way towards the two, finally convinced that the two mummified monsters weren't going anywhere.

The trio looked at the page that Miyuki had found, seeing the familiar forms of the mummified monsters painted onto some cave walls, but the two were not alone. Along them facing them down were three other figures, with what seemed to be a giant butterfly sort of creature with intricate looking designs on its wings soaring above, a dog-like creature with large ears and a short horn positioned on its head, and finally a creature that was could be compared to a multi-legged caterpillar and centipede hybrid, but a vicious looking one at that. The painting had it with two blazing red eyes and a gigantic horn on its head, along with some deadly looking tusks not unlike those seen on an elephant. The trio of monsters seemed to be engaged in combat against the other two in the painting, as fires raged all around them.

"The monsters names are Gigan and Megalon."

Miyuki, Jinguji, and Ozaki looked up in surprise as the voices spoke, but they hadn't heard it out loud. It was coming from within their minds! The trio looked around in shock as the lab whirled around them, faster and faster before their very eyes. Before they could even process what was happening, the lab had faded away into a what looked like a cavern. Miyuki and Jinguji looked around in complete bewilderment, unable to believe what had just happened. Ozaki stood on guard, ready to defend the two if anything were to happen.

Miyuki shook her head in disbelief, this couldn't be happening. It had to be a dream, it just had to! Strangely she found herself not believing that inside as she felt a sort of call within her, beckoning her to turn around. The other two must have felt it too as, together, they turned around to view a pedestal with strange markings etched into it. The symbols let off a bright golden glow, before something began to materialize before them. Ozaki was the first to break through the shock, stepping in front of the two just in case whatever appeared was some sort of threat.

Two small forms appeared, much to their surprise. The new arrivals had simple tribal clothes to them, and the two appeared completely identical in every way possible. The two tiny figures spoke in perfect unison, "This place is Infant Island." Miyuki felt the strange beckoning again, and felt compelled to draw nearer to the two strange figures. They moved closer, stopping just a few feet away from them. Before they could try and question the two further, the two mysterious figures continued. "Please listen, there is something we must tell you," they pleaded the the humans before them. "Twelve thousand years ago, Gigan and Megalon came to Earth and caused great destruction." The twins seemed to show no emotion in any manner, they continued on, "However, the Baragon, Mothra, and Battra fought bravely against the Titans. The story is written on the cave walls." The twins simultaneously turned their heads to look at the cave walls, and Miyuki once again felt a strange calling to follow suit. She looked, and to her amazement saw the exact same painting she had found in the book, confirming that the trio actually was on Infant Island.

"The Titans were evil entities." The twins now seemed to focus on Ozaki specifically, unnerving him as the spoke in unison, "And today, the mutants have that evil in their blood cells." Ozaki scoffed the moment he heard this, he just couldn't believe it! "That's crazy!" he muttered. The twins did not seem to regard his words, "You must remember. You decide how you use your power, whether it's for good or evil." The twins finally gave a reassuring smile. "As long as you remain friends of the Earth, the Guardians will remain as your allies." Before the three could do anything, the symbols behind the two small figures glowed brightly once more, enveloping the cavern.

Miyuki opened her eyes, suddenly finding herself back in the lab, the two mysterious figures gone. She raised a hand to her head, trying to comprehend what she had just experienced when she heard Professor Jinguji next to her. "Did I dream that?" Ozaki was still in front of the two, in the same spot he had taken when he had believed they were in danger. He didn't turn around as he responded, "Well, maybe it was a hallucination." It didn't sound as convincing as he would have hoped, and he didn't find himself believing what he said either. A strange sparkle in Ozaki's hand caught Miyuki's attention, and she looked down and instantly found her doubts washed away. "No," she stated to the two, "No, it was real enough." Ozaki instantly understood what she meant as he felt something in his hand, slowly raising it to his face and opening his palm. Within it, the three saw a strange crystal-like object that seemed like a dagger of sorts.

"Take this talisman. it was made on the island in ancient times." It was clear that the three of them had heard the voices again. They remembered the warning that had been given to them, turning to look at the mummified forms of the evil Gigan and Megalon.

* * *

I promise you that the Ghidorah campaign will be explored, and I'm quite sure the next chapter will be quite refreshing.


End file.
